


The Sith princess (Reylo)

by Ghosthiro62



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Animal Transformation, Assassination, Assassins & Hitmen, Changelings, Childbirth, Dark Reylo, Dark Side Rey, Evil, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Force Visions, Passion, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Pregnancy, Rey Palpatine, Secret Organizations, Seduction to the Dark Side, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sith Alchemy, Sith Empire, Sith Training, The Dark Side of the Force, The Force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghosthiro62/pseuds/Ghosthiro62
Summary: Sith Code statesLife is a fight. The strong survive, the weak perish. This is a natural order, the path of development of the universe.Peace is a lie. There is only passion. Passion gives strength. Strength grants power. Power brings victory.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey was conceived through Sith Alchemy and Dark Side Magic to create new life

“A common misconception held that midi-chlorians were Force-carrying particles, when in fact they functioned more as translators, interlocutors of the will of the Force. One day he would succeed in imposing his will on the midi-chlorians to keep them aggregate. Did midi-chlorians behave in a Jedi as they did in a devotee of the dark side? Were the organelles invigorated by different impulses, prompted into action by different desires?”

Darth Sidious stared at the text displayed by the holocron left by his mentor Darth Plagueis and smiled. The absolute power. This was beyond his wildest expectations. The Wise Muun taught Sidious many mysteries but most important was the research in the mysteries of creating life. Many generations of Dark Lords wanted to learn the secret and, yet, they failed. Now the Force willed it. Darth Sidious willed. He was able to influence midichlorians inside Shmi Skywalker to create Anakin Skywalker. Many years passed and now Darth Sidious manipulated midichlorians inside a young woman on the planet of Jakku. A carefully selected subject, that woman was Rey’s mom Manda Xandret. She was once very pretty, but the climate and the business of scavenging left their mark.

At first, Manda did not notice anything different but soon enough she realized that a child was growing inside her. The nine months passed in an emotional roller coaster for Manda and now the day has come. “Push, “ Manda heard from a midwife standing at the foot of the tub. “Push.” She was feeling light contractions for about the next two hours. Manda was thinking, "Wow, this is nothing, I can handle this," but didn't dare say it out loud.  
The contractions got harder and harder to relax through. Occasionally her entire body would tense up and sort of push. “Manda, you are strong,” she heard a whisper in her head. Manda fully surrendered to the hormones coursing through her body and allowing the dance of birth to fully play out, as her firstborn began emerging from the body. In that moment of full surrender she experienced an exhilarating orgasm that reached to her fingertips, her body felt so aroused and electrified. She wanted to soak for ages in that bubble of sensuality and bliss, in that raw moment of humanity of giving birth to feel so amazing and full of pure pleasure was just incredible. It wasn’t too long before she felt the waves of contractions coming. She began pushing. It took a few contractions to get comfortable with how to push. Now she was ready to push to get my baby out and so it began.  
Each contraction she pushed 3 times. It was so hard to push but it felt right. As the baby moved lower and lower it got more and more painful in between contractions. She reached down and could feel the baby’s wrinkly head coming closer. She was getting exhausted but she had to go on.  
“I can’t.” Manda moaned.  
“You can do this,” the midwife whispered in her head, “Don’t say that you can’t do this. You are doing it.”  
The final contraction of pushing her head out was so amazingly painful. The baby’s head came out and Manda waited for the next contraction to push her shoulders out. Another push and the child finally arrived. Manda could not wait to hold her miracle daughter. A great joy spread in her mind as they brought her baby straight to her chest.   
“The child is here, Manda,” said the midwife. “How are you going to call her?”  
“I will call her Rey.”  
Pulling the child close to her chest, she couldn’t help but wonder what destiny was chosen for her daughter. She had no doubt her path would be a difficult one. What role would she play in the fate of the galaxy?

The baby grew up into a pretty girl with her dark hair curly at the ends and honey-green eyes. Manda was happy and, yet, she had a sense of certain foreboding. Rey was a smart, sweet and very kind girl. Her daughter was the dearest person to her heart. That is why Manda was so shocked when Emperor Palpatine sent soldiers to take her child away. They accused her of being a bad mother and that she would not be able to take care of her daughter on her own. “No-oo!” She screamed as red armored stormtroopers led her daughter to the waiting shuttle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is taken from her mother and shipped to academy of shadows

The Imperial facility, euphemistically called “Academy of Shadows”, was heavily guarded. Behind the massive force-field installations were the barracks of an entire stormtrooper division. Heavy weapons, including surge cannons and AT walkers, were parked in a nearby Arsenal. Across from the barracks stretched a two story reinforced concrete building with tiny windows and heavily armed guards posted at every entrance. 

Rey heard the guard patrolling the hallway, heavy footsteps approaching as he checked his residents one by one. It was a dark night, leaving residents alone with their dreams. It was not so long ago that Rey could not control her dreams but now she crawled out of her madness. She waited a long time. Too long, perhaps.

There are two of them occupying this body ever since Rey was taken from her mother - The light Rey (herself) and the Dark Rey (the Other). Sometimes, the Dark Rey takes over and something irreparable happens. In fact, she must have done something already. Wounded someone, for example. In her dreams, Rey keeps seeing a face of an old man half covered with a hood. He beckons “come to me, Rey. It is your destiny.” And The Other is growing strong. That is what they want. That much is certain. Got to get out before The Other takes full control. So tired. Too susceptible. 

The guard is already completing his rounds and Rey hears the echo of his steps in the corridor, intermittent breathing. This is a big man and Rey can smell his sweat, his fear. He checks the resident in the next room. The next turn is Rey’s - he always leaves her in the end. 

Only one resident remained. The one in room #7. Ben did not even know exactly what her name was. In a roster of residents, it was written simply “Rey.” She was always the last on all his rounds - simply because he had to gather his courage to look at her. Probably, in the end of a day, she is just a psycho, of which there are many. Although it is doubtful.

The door of room #7 was like everyone else - a cheerfully painted piece of metal that could not be knocked out with a two-ton ram. A peephole tightened by a hardened wire mesh and protected by a sliding metal panel, but Ben had to bend down to peek. Inside, the room #7 was radically different from everyone else. Other resident rooms, which - apart from the soft upholstery of the walls, narrow and high windows and bare bulbs covered with a solid mesh - could well be mistaken for typical motel rooms. Here all the pieces of furniture were unbreakable, on the beds - sheets on special order and devices for fixing the resident.

Room #7 had nothing but its occupant. There was not even a bed. The resident was sleeping, curled up on the floor, hiding in the far corner - the darkest - like a beast in hibernation. At least that was how Ben imagined it. He did not see her sleeping. Taking a deep breath, Ben flipped the eye shutter and pushed back the shield. Yeah, there she is.

Rey crouched in the middle of the cage, lifting her face to a tall narrow window ten feet from the floor. She wore nothing but a robe, and she picked up her bare feet for herself, as if in prayer.

It was hard to say how old she was, but Ben thought it was unlikely to be more than twenty-three. Dirty hair hung in clumps. Noone agreed to touch her and Ben understood why very well.

She knew that he was looking at her, as he always knew that she was here, curled up like a spider in the center of a web. He silently waited for her to notice him, and at the same time was afraid of it. That was their ritual.

She turned her head. For Ben It felt like he was rushing down a steep descent in a car without brakes. Her eyes froze on him, and the insidiousness of a predator was read in them. She lowered her chin a fraction of an inch, making it clear that she noticed the presence of Ben. He felt himself answer the same as a puppet on a string, and immediately hurried back down the corridor

* * *

Ben was at work, although he should not. That night he had a day off. He had just played bowling with friends, it was too late. He thought that he forgot something at work. Could not remember what. He decided to call in and check his locker.   
It was after midnight when he went into the locker room. He was surprised to see Red Franklin leaving the shift. Red should have been in his place. But Red said the schedule had changed, and Archie Kalish was replacing Ben today.

The vestibule door was open and, as Ben moved on, individual words and sentences began to be heard.

\- Blood. The blood ... on the walls ... is full ... a flood of blood ...

\- They are here, I feel them! Please stop them!

\- Go away, go away, I do not want to see you, go away ...

\- Take her away from me! Take it away!

Time stretched out. Each heart beat lasted an hour, each breath lasted a week. Ben saw his own outstretched hand, saw how his fingers closed on the handle of room #7. The door was not locked. Of course.

The door opened and Ben saw that he was late.

Time clicked and flowed normally; Ben rushed at full speed to the woman in a straitjacket, grabbed her by the shoulders, tore her from the corpse on the floor, lifting it on outstretched arms. Kalish's face flickered and bloody rags in place of his throat.

The woman fought and wriggled. Ben pressed her to the wall, higher, so that she could not touch the floor with her feet. The woman opened her mouth, and there was the cry of a demon. The darkness of the Force was swirling around her. The woman's face was hidden by a mess of greasy hair, and only her eyes were visible, like a pair of bullet holes. Ben made it to the door and slammed it behind.

* * *

Ben was still sitting in an eatery, looking at the message about Kalish’s death, and woke up when a sixteen-year-old girl appeared on a chair opposite him.

\- Do you sleep? She asked first.

Caught by surprise, Ben was forced to think before answering.

\- Maybe yes.

\- Heck! So I'm still dreaming. We must return before she seizes full power. - The girl jumped up and ran within the boundaries of Ben's dream. “You are not a patient.”

\- No, I work here ... Damn, should I explain this to hrt in my own sleep?

“Am I a dream?”

\- And who else? You are not this terrible nightmare. At least I don’t think so.

The girl stopped smiling.

“Was she here?” In your dreams?”

The rational part of Ben's mind began to rebel. He did not want to dream anymore, but the subconscious mind held. The walls of the eatery began to melt. The girl picked up her legs and swam in the air, covering her knees. Something was familiar in her.

“Pretend you never saw us.” Pretend we weren't there. Get out of here, Ben Solo, find yourself a quiet and peaceful place ...

“How do you know my name?”

“You created me, no?” I am your dream, isn’t it? She paused, as if listening to something distant.

Ben Solo thought she was beautiful.

“I'm afraid I can't stay.” Now she rules. And she decided that I should go.

The girl turned around, pushed up and swam through the layers of sleep with the ease of a swimming champion. Ben tried to follow her but it felt like quick sand.

“Wait a minute! Say who you are! Are you a woman from room #7?”

She was already somewhere high, but her voice sounded very close.

“My name is Rey.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darth Craft is charged with training Rey in Dark Side

The Darth Craft was being summoned. The thought of an audience with the Galactic Emperor made him very uncomfortable and fearful. “Enter, “ the red armored Imperial Guard beckoned Darth Craft towards the throne room.   
Emperor Palpatine looked at Darth Craft like a cobra about to swallow a mouse. For the longest moment dead silence hung inside the cavernous hall. Droplets of cold sweat started to trickle down Craft’s back and, then, Palpatine laughed. It was a cackling kind of sound emitting from under his hood.  
“Come, Lord Craft. Do not be afraid. I have a task for you. You are to instruct my granddaughter Rey in the way of the Sith. I will personally hold you responsible for any infractions. Remember, your job - the teacher’s job - is not to drag your student along a single, well-worn path. Rather it is to let your student forge her own way through the forest, intervening only when she was hopelessly lost and needed to be corrected. What doesn’t kill her only makes her more powerful in the dark side.”  
”Yes, my lord. I will make sure that the Princess is properly instructed.” Darth Craft backed out of the throne room, trembling but alive.

Twelve Lords of the Emperor’s Dark Council stared at Rey Palpatine and her Master with the combined force of a glacial avalanche. “… and so you see, my lords,” Darth Craft concluded, “how this situation can be advanced by the application of swift and appropriate action: the right people in the right place at the right time. My apprentice and I are the people. The place is Hutta. The time to strike is right now.” They were standing in a recessed section of the floor, surrounded by the Dark Council. Twelve monstrous visages gazed down at them—some exposed and scarred, others hidden by masks—all radiating cool and constant hate. These were the Emperor’s confidants, his most prized servants. They alone saw his face, and now they were seeing Rey’s. She felt her Master’s fear for the first time, and it thrilled her.

“Spare us the rhetoric, Darth Craft,” said one of the Dark Lords. “What is it, exactly, that you want?” added another, his voice a high-pitched stiletto issuing from a featureless iron mask. “Tell us your plans.”  
“My apprentice will infiltrate the court of Tassaa Bareesh,” Darth Craft said, “in order to steal the information from the Hutts. I will wait offworld. When she has succeeded, I will proceed to the location of the colony and begin its annexation, to the continued glory of the Empire.” He bowed low, and Rey was filled with contempt.  
“A simple plan,” said another of the Dark Lords. Darth Exos. “I admire its directness. We do not negotiate with criminals.” “Tassaa Bareesh has been of use to us,” said another. “It would not be wise to anger her.” “My apprentice will be circumspect,” Darth Craft assured them. “She is unknown to them. They will not detect her.”  
“And the annexation itself.” - Darth Exos continued his questioning. - “How will you facilitate this? You cannot have sufficient resources of your own to capture an entire world.”

“No, my lords. I will require at least a division to quash any resistance.”  
“An entire division?” Dry mutterings circulated around the ring of Dark Lords. “You ask too much.”   
“Do you expect significant resistance?”   
“Yes, Darth Exos.” - here Rey’s Master hesitated. “The colony was founded by fugitives from the Empire.”   
“What kind of fugitives?” - asked Darth Exos.  
Darth Craft outlined everything they had uncovered about Manda Xandret while the Council listened in chilly silence. When he described the connection between Xandret and Rey, all eyes turned to her. She did her best to stare right back, although it caused her physical pain at the back of her eye sockets. It was like meeting the gaze of a black hole. 

“What say you, girl? Tell me what you remember of your mother.”   
Rey forced her tongue to unfreeze. She had been spoken to, so she must reply. That was how it worked. “I remember nothing, my lord. That is both a curse and a blessing.”   
“Explain,” demanded Darth Exos.  
“My lack of memory means that I can offer no clue as to the whereabouts of the fugitives. That is a curse, because it would be simplest to avoid dealing with the Hutts altogether. But if I did remember, my feelings might indeed be clouded, and you would be right to mistrust me. I offer you my assurance that I am loyal, and that the Hutts can be dealt with.” She felt a pressure on her mind, as though a mountain were leaning on it.   
“You are confident,” said Darth Exos. “Perhaps overconfident. But you are not lying.” “Thank you, my lord.” She bowed deeply. “That doesn’t mean, however, that we can trust you.” She straightened. “If I may address the Council once more, there is something I wish to say.”   
“Speak,” Darth Exos instructed her.   
Darth Craft shot her a warning glance, but she ignored him. “This mission is paramount, and not just because of the world we stand to gain. There is something my Master has not raised with you, and it concerns the actions of the Mandalorian. His master was once an ally of the Empire, but in recent years Mandalore has been distant, threatening, even. Yet this one knew my history, knew of my biological connection to Manda Xandret, knew where to find me. He knew all these things—how? I believe that finding him and obtaining an answer to this question is critical to the security of the Empire.”

Unexpectedly, Darth Exos began to laugh. It was an awful sound, full of bile and rot and cruelty. “Rey Palpatine, “you do not fool me.”   
The blood in Rey’s veins turned to ice. “I swear, my lord—”  
“Do not interrupt.” The whip-crack of command was backed up by the full power of the Force. “I know a liar when I meet one.” Rey could not move. She could only stare in horror, wondering what had gone wrong. “You speak of infiltrators in the Empire, of Mandalorian infiltration,” her accuser went on. “But I see you clearly, Rey Palpatine. I know what stirs in you, which you would hide from all of us. I feel your hatred for the Mandalorian and the desire for revenge. I know that this mission has nothing to do with the Empire. It is all about proving that Dao Stryver was wrong to dismiss you by not killing you. You yearn to turn the tables on him, to defeat him in turn, and then to kill him. That is all you desire. That is what fills your heart.” An icy smile spread across Darth Exos’s face. She braced herself to receive the punishment she deserved. Instead he said, “I approve.”   
The invisible hand gripping Rey from head to foot relaxed. “My lord?”   
“You have demonstrated to me that you are a true servant of the dark side, Rey Palpatine. I endorse your plans, and I advise my colleagues on the Council to do the same.”   
Relief swept through Rey. “Thank you, my lord.”

“Your ambitions are plain to us, Darth Craft,” Darth Exos told him. “Deliver us this world, and you will be rewarded.”   
With one last, overlong bow, Darth Craft took his leave of the Council, and his apprentice followed respectfully two paces behind.  
Only when they were in the shuttle did he turn on her. His slender staff clicked open lengthways at one end and the other retracted, forming the crosspieces and handle of his bloodred lightsaber. It stabbed at her face, stopping just short of her skin, and she froze. “You surprised me in there,” he said in a deceptively quiet voice. “Don’t ever surprise me again.” 

Now she understood that her duty was to rule them all. Such was the unambiguous will of the Force. Existence without proper power led to chaos and disorder. Power - invisible but omnipresent - was a tool with which public order must be maintained, and not at all due to harmony or peaceful coexistence. That was the approach of the Jedi - stupid and erroneous, which only provoked even greater chaos. Rey and her teacher put things in order in the only possible way that the Force demanded — through conquest, forcing chaos to submit to order and subordinating the weak to the will of the strong.

The history of Jedi influence in the Galaxy has become a history of chaos and the often erupted wars it generated. The history of the Empire was to become the history of a forcibly established world and an imposed order.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sith Princess Rey Palpatine gets her new pet, a black panther

Not far from the the Mustafar fortress that was a seat of the Sith Princess Rey Palpatine, a tall dark figure arose from the gloom. Looking around, the stranger easily jumped over a two-meter fence, then through a road fence and rushed to the edge of the black forest.

The young man was moving very fast. The moon called him, he felt her influence more and more and hurried to leave the city streets before it was too late.  
Moving in powerful leaps uncharacteristic of an ordinary person, he plunged into the forest thickets and soon found himself in a wide clearing dimly lit by blue moonlight. Drops of water glistened in the dried grass, like small diamonds.  
The man froze and sniffed carefully. Then he hurriedly began to undress. After the recent rain in the forest it was very damp and rather cool, but this did not bother him at all. Changelings are not too sensitive to cold. Having thrown off his jacket, the shirt and old pants, the man knelt down, then pressed himself to the ground and froze in anticipation of the beginning of the transformation.

As soon as the moonlight touched naked skin, his whole body shuddered from sharp pain. The bones with a crunch began to change, moving under the skin, the limbs lengthened. On the muscular shoulders and back appeared thick blue-black coat, which quickly began to spread throughout the body. Sharp claws dug into the loose damp earth. A few minutes later it was no longer a man, but a large black panther stretched out exhausted on the wet grass.

When the trembling subsided, the newly-born beast rose to its powerful paws. At first he moved a little awkwardly, but with each new step he became more confident. His muscles quickly filled with animal power. Soon the panther raised its head to the sky and let out a jubilant growl, welcoming the night of the hunt. This sound spread throughout the dark forest, frightened by wild animals and sleeping birds, it was heard by residents of the outskirts of Klykovo. Those who have not slept yet. Those who knew that it was better not to leave their homes on the full moon night. Especially in this town.  
The panther started and rushed through the forest thicket, quickly gaining speed. Thick glossy fur perfectly protected her from sharp knots and branches. In the empty stomach, loudly rumbling from hunger. The beast was already looking forward to the taste of fresh meat and the smell of blood.  
Absorbed in hunger and excitement, the changeling did not realize that he was not alone. Rey Palpatine stepped out of the shadows, snapping a Force-infused steel collar around the panther’s neck. “Now we hunt?”

A black shadow emerged from the darkness. Lyme was dumbfounded. No, this was not a shadow - a beast. Lord, who is this? A giant black panther stopped a few steps away and stared at her with unblinking eyes. Black hair at the withers reared menacingly, a predatory gleam flashed in slanted eyes.  
“God, my goodness,” breathed Lyme. The stomach immediately twisted into a tight knot. Lyme backed away. Her heart was pounding. What to do? Shout? She was in the middle of the woods.  
The beast again issued a uterine growl and moved towards it. Lord! At some point, adrenaline jumped to a critical point, and Lyme rushed to run. Barefoot, not paying attention to the sharp pain piercing the feet - just to be saved from this monster. But how far will you escape from a born hunter? A heavy paw knocked her off her feet and the next second Lyme felt the predator's breath flush her bare shoulders with heat.  
“Why are you running away from me, baby?” - hoarse, with icy shards, a voice came over her ear.

She frantically turned around. Nobody. Got to get home. Lock yourself, close the windows, forget this terrible night. Forget everything.  
Lyme tried to stand, grimacing with pain in her injured palms. But these are trifles. Abrasions, scratches - she is alive. A shadow darted from behind a giant tree and the next instant a heavy paw nailed her to the ground. A jaw with giant canines hung over her face contorted in horror. Lyme did not hear her own scream - only the furious growl of a furious beast for a brief moment lit up a consciousness that immediately plunged into endless pain.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Way of the Sword

Rey Palpatine dropped the bedspread and lowered her feet from the bed onto the cold marble floor. She turned her head from side to side, stretching the ligaments of her lithe powerful body. 

Finally she got up. Gathering more air into the lungs, the Sith Princess slowly exhaled, straightening to her full height. Feeling each vertebra moving with a crunch, she pulled her arms up until her fingertips touched the ceiling.

Satisfied, she picked up the lightsaber from the ornate rack next to the bed. The grip in the palm of the hand acted soothingly. Strong grip. A familiar feeling. She slipped out of the bedroom into the corridor of the mansion. For a moment, she stopped in front of a tall full-length mirror.

“Beautiful,” a heady, sweet thought flickered, “eternally beautiful.”

White skin like alabaster in the moonlight, huge gray eyes in black fluffy eyelashes and dark chestnut hair.

Passing one room after another, Rey Palpatine moved along the corridors, decorated with bright tapestries and colorful carpets. Custom-made furniture, rare works of art and much more in the interior unmistakably testified to wealth. It took almost a minute to cross the building and get to the back door, which led to an open area near the mansion.

Rey flinched from the cold and looked down at the abstract stone mosaics illuminated by the light of the moon. The skin was covered with goosebumps, but did not pay attention to the night coolness and activated the blade. Testing the energetic movements of Djem So has begun.

Rey’s muscles groaned in protest, the joints crackled, but she continued to carefully execute the combinations. Cutting hit. False swing. Lunge. Feet barely audibly tapped on the stone surface of the backyard - a spontaneous rhythm that marked every lunge and retreat in a duel with an imaginary opponent.

Her body still had not awakened to the end. The last signs of sleep and fatigue turned into a subtle inner voice that whispered: “Drop your workout, return to your comfortable bed.” Rey Palpatine dealt with it, mentally repeating the first line of the Sith Code: “Peace is a lie; there is only passion. "

Jumping high, Rey Palpatine traced an arc in the air with a sword and brought the blade down - a blow that could cut the enemy in half. The Sith princess moved gracefully, her attacks were honed, and the blade flickered at a blinding speed.

A shadow appeared in the night sky, a dark cloud threatening to turn into a fierce storm. Rey Palpatine froze and hesitated for a moment whether to stop training and thereby avoid the impending rainfall. But his muscles were warmed up, and her blood throbbed violently. The slight pain disappeared, evaporated under the influence of an adrenaline rush caused by strenuous exercise. This is not the time to retreat.

Sensing a gust of cold wind, Rey Palpatine fell to the ground and opened to the Force, allowing it to flow freely through the body. Her attention was sharpened; he could discern and track every drop of rain. None of them will touch the open body of the princess of the Sith.

Rey Palpatine felt the power of the dark side grow. As always, it came in the form of a faint spark, a tiny flash of light and heat. The muscles tensed in anticipation, and he ignited this spark with his passion, gave vent to anger and rage and turned it into a hellish flame - a firestorm, thirsting for liberation.

As soon as the first large drop plopped onto the stone floor, Rey Palpatine tore off. The crushing power of Djem So gave way to the quick and dexterous movements of Soresu. The princess of the Sith began to rotate her sword above her head, switching to a technique designed to protect against blaster fire.

The wind intensified and turned into a howling hurricane, and the drizzling rain quickly turned into a real downpour. Rey's body and mind merged into a single whole, exposing the infinite power of the Force against heavy rain. A lightsaber turned splashes of water into tiny clouds of steam, and Rey Palpatine spun, spun and bent, dodging the few drops that still reached her body.

For ten minutes she fought with the elements, enjoying the power of the Dark Side. Then the black cloud was blown away by the wind and the storm ended - as suddenly as it had begun. Panting, Rey Palpatine deactivated the blade. Her skin glistened with sweat, but not a single drop of rain touched her naked body.  
A cool breeze rose again in the courtyard, cooling Rey's body soaked with sweat. Exercise has come to an end, it is time to begin a really important job.

A couple of dozen steps - and Rey Palpatine faced a small extension at the back of the mansion. The passage was locked with a combination lock. The she dialed a combination, gently pushed the door open and entered the building that served as her personal library.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey Palpatine enjoys Kylo Ren’s company

Kylo Ren was over six feet tall, with beautiful thick hair the color of a ripe chestnut and dark green eyes. “Delicious,” Rey thought. “Follow me,” Rey ordered Kylo. “Your princess wants a man right now and you will do your best to make her happy.”  
Doors to Rey’s personal apartments silently slid open as She passed red armored Imperial guards who politely stepped away. She led Kylo through a small hall into the bedroom.

It was a huge room, but it was quite warm in it. The sunlight shone on the golden panels of polished oak wall upholstery and played with highlights on the gold-embroidered blue curtains hanging on the windows and above the bed. The bed itself was huge, with massive, intricately carved headboards.  
She turned around. Kylo stood on the threshold, not daring to step into the Sith princess's fabulous bedroom. True, he didn’t look frightened anymore. More likely curious.  
“Did you expect to see skull pyramids here?”  
Kylo was embarrassed, shook his head.  
“No ... no, madam.”  
“Then what surprised you so much?”  
Kylo spread his hands.  
“It is very beautiful, madam.”  
“I love beautiful things. Come along.”

“Come closer,” she ordered. He nodded and came close to her. “Now help me out of these clothes,” she smiled wickedly.  
Rey had one of her new dresses: Jet black with crimson lining, decorated with fur along a long row of buttons, stretching from the chin to the hem.  
“Wow, how many buttons,” he muttered, taking his fingers on the top and touching his lips with her lips.  
The kiss was tender, deep and long. It still continued when the dress was unbuttoned to the waist. It was necessary to interrupt it in order to kneel down and unfasten the remaining buttons. Kylo did this very quickly and looked down at her.  
Rey freed her hands from her sleeves, and the dress slid to the floor.  
With the same torn movements, Rey hastened to get rid of the unwanted fabric, under which there was nothing.

Now the mirror reflected her nakedness. Full breasts. Waist with a small tummy and plump rounded hips. Nothing extra. Figures like her, Rey saw in abundance in the pictures of artists of past centuries. The beauty of the women depicted has been praised and extolled by different generations. Every brushstroke felt enthusiasm and worship. The female cunning pliable body ruled the world and subjugated time.  
Kylo got to his feet and quickly threw off his clothes. Rey watched him over her shoulder with a devilish smile on her lips.

Kylo took her breasts in his hands and began to kiss her shoulders and back with a kiss, feeling as Rey more and more trembling with pleasure. Everything, too, fluttered inside him from flaring impatience.

In public, this woman with one icy gaze of blue eyes could cool the pressure of the hottest man. But alone with him, she turned into a fire that could ignite anyone.

“So, Your Grace? Do you want me to take you like that?”

\- Yes, it is. Right now.

Kylo ran his fingers through her silky hair, feeling the hot moisture of her skin, and tilted her slightly. At this point, her desire was as strong as his.

He entered her. He took her exactly as she wanted, because he also wanted to take it that way. She understood that.

He wanted this room filled with screams and groans of passion, and they echoed off the walls: so that these groans alternated with joyful laughter and words of love. And that is exactly what happened. Both of them were not trained by society, thinking about the rules of decency people. They were impudent, not afraid of anything creatures with hot blood in their veins. They were no longer fully civilized people in the generally accepted concept of the word and were not going to become so again.

They made love selflessly, shaking off everything superficial and completely surrendering to passion. Therefore, having fallen out of bed, they, without hesitation for a second, began to make love again. And more, and more ... Frantically, joyfully, noisy, shameless.

And when, finally, they, completely exhausted, were almost unable to move, their moist naked bodies remained entwined. The air was filled with the scents of their proximity, and the sounds of passion still seemed to echo from the walls lit by the crimson golden light of the setting sun  
“Now I have something to remember in my old age,” Kylo said, “and for the sake of what it makes sense to live as long as possible.”

“If you live,” said Rey. “Otherwise, I will have to look for someone else”


End file.
